Amazing Grace
by My Other Car Is A Decepticon
Summary: Seven years after the battle for the all spark, Ironhide's past come's back to haunt him, leaving a now human weapons specialist stranded in the middle of nowhere with eight year old Annabelle Lennox... Can he get them out of this without his iron hide?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **_

_**Note: Yes, this is an TF gets turned into a human fic. Deal with it. **_

_**Prologue**_

_**Ironhide and Steel, are twin brothers. They use to be combat trainers at the Autobot Acadamy. Steel fell in love with a Femme named Mooncrush and spark-bonded with her. She later joined the Decepticons. Steel followed, abandoning his brother to be with the Femme he loved. One thing led to another and Steel and Mooncrush had a baby, Moonglow. Mooncrush was killed in battle. Steel was fatally wounded trying to protect her and Moonglow. Realizing he was going to die and that if he left her with no parents, Megatron would destroy her, he took Moonglow to the only person in existence he knew he could trust to keep her safe. His brother... **_

_**Chapter One- Revenge**_

"_**Good morning scrapheaps, welcome to day one of pain and suffering, also known as advanced combat 101. My name is Steel, this is my brother Ironhide. As of this moment, your sorry skid plates belong to us. Do you understand?" **_

_Ironhide came out of stasis slowly, groaning as his systems painfully reminded him that he wasn't as young as he use to be. Shaking his head to clear the still lingering images of his past from his processors, he checked to make sure his weapons system was fully functional. A hint of sadness gripped his spark as his thoughts turned to his older brother. _

_Shoving them aside, he got to his feet, heading out on patrol. The second the door to the base slid open, he found himself face to face with the one that haunted his dreams. Dark red optics met deep blue ones. Both narrowed._

_The decepticon stepped into the light, revealing a terrified baby clutched gently against his chest. Ironhide's spark lurched. Energon dripped from wounds littering Steel's massive body, his chest plate had been ripped clean off, his mangled spark casing flickering a weak, dull orange, the spark within struggling to sustain itself. _

_Red optics dimmed as the decepticon before him slid to the ground, using the last of his strength to push the baby into Ironhide's arms. The baby screeched frantically, reaching her spindly little arms for the mech on the ground as Ironhide knelt beside him. Steel whispered softly, reaching up to stroke the child's cheek. _

"_Please..." _

_Ironhide let out a pained bellow as the wall that had blocked him from his brother for so many years was forcefully shattered, the bond between them connecting, then struggling to attach another, smaller, brighter spark to his own, sputtering and failing as the damaged spark behind it simply could not find the strength to continue._

_Understanding, Ironhide nodded, reaching out and taking the smaller spark from his brother and wrapping his own spark around it. The baby immediately calmed, curling into a ball and falling into stasis. As his brother faded and went dark, one last sentence slithered through their dying bond..._

"_Thank you..." _

_For the first time in centuries, the mighty Ironhide hung his head and wept. _

Ironhide came out of stasis slowly, groaning as his systems painfully reminded him that he wasn't as young as he use to be. Shaking his head to clear the still lingering images of his past from his processors, he checked to make sure his weapons system was fully functional.

A hint of sadness gripped his spark as his thoughts turned to his brother and the child he had left behind. Every now and then, he thought he caught a shimmer of what might have been her spark, though he had given up hope of finding her alive long ago. As soon as she was old enough, she had turned on him, returning to the decepticons her father had once been a part of, blaming him for the death of her parents.

Transforming, Ironhide stretched, careful not to knock his head on the roof of the Lennox's barn. It had been seven years since the battle for the all spark had ended. The victory had been bitter sweet. The war had been won, but when it was through, no one felt much like celebrating. He barely managed to finish transforming back into his alt as the barn door slid open and the sound of little feet running across hay caused him to relax. Eight year old Annabelle Lennox threw herself against the side of his hood, planting a kiss on his head light.

"Hey Hide! It rained last night! Can we go off roading?"

Ironhide smirked to himself and made a show of being grumpy. "I will never understand why you find coating me in mud to be so exciting Annie."

The little girl grinned, using his grill for leverage and climbing onto his hood, leaning back against his windshield. "Cause it's fun. So can we?"

Ironhide shivered under her "Your going to wash me after?"

Annabelle nodded eagerly, her big blue eyes sparkling. "I'll use warm water and that brush you like so much. Please?"

"Go tell your dad where we're going."

Annabelle let out a happy cry and slid off his hood, jogging out the barn door towards the house. Ironhide couldn't help but grin. He would never admit it, but he really liked being covered in mud.

_Two hours later_

Ironhide hit a puddle and twisted, doing donuts as muddy water sprayed in every direction, then popped it in reverse and spun the other way. Annabelle squealed excitedly as he pulled out and went tearing off down the trail, bouncing joyfully over the rough terrain with a speed that had he been a regular truck, would have snapped both his axles right in half, intentionally hitting every rut on the road. Until a particularly deep one brought him to an abrupt halt.

Ironhide rolled back and forth, grunting as he discovered his tire was firmly wedged between two rocks. Annabelle giggled as he tried to free himself. "Awww, you got stuck again, didn't you?"

He growled, popping open his passenger side door. "Out."

Annabelle climbed out of his cab, standing back as he threw himself into transformation, wincing as his tire was yanked free. He looked down at Annabelle, who was climbing over rocks and heading towards a grove of trees. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta pee! Quit looking!"

Ironhide chuckled, looking away while she disappeared behind the trees to do her business. Annabelle's scream was the only warning he had, leaving him wondering how the slag they had gotten so close without his sensors picking up on something as he was hit from behind and sent sprawling.

"RUN ANNABELLE!"

Pain shot through him as a massive metal fist came down on his face and the world crackled and went dark. Annabelle's screams filled his audio receptors, reminding him that he couldn't fire his cannons without risking hurting her. Scrambling, he tried to fight off an attacker he couldn't see.

Struggling as he found himself pinned by an unmovable force, panic filled his spark as Annabelle's screams suddenly went silent. His systems shut down moments later, when the same fist that had taken out his optics slammed through his abdomen, knocking him into stasis lock.

Ironhide's first conscious thought was that something important was missing. Subconsciously, he reached for it, finding a hole where it should have been. His sensors were gone. Pushing himself further, he discovered his processor had been damaged to the point where he was literally running blind. Nothing functioned. The only thing he knew of his system status was that he felt cold and every part of him ached.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

He jerked violently against whatever it was that held him bound, biting back a scream as pain shot through him with such force it almost offlined him.

"Now you know what I felt, when my creators were taken from me... Uncle."

Ironhide froze. It couldn't be. There was only one being in existence that called him uncle. The voice had matured, but it was the same as he remembered. His brother's child had finally gotten her revenge.

"Do you think my father would be proud of me uncle? It took me a while, but I finally made you pay."

Ironhide bellowed furiously, throwing himself forward as he tried to get free. Something blunt slammed into the back of his head and his processor shuddered as pain tore through it, dragging him back into stasis lock.

The next sound he heard was that of a terrified child, sobbing his name. The voice begged him to wake up. Pleaded with him not to leave her. He struggled through the fog that flooded his processor, wanting so desperately to sooth away the pain in that angelic little voice.

To his relief, his optics functioned, flooding the world with blinding light. Groaning he moved his hand to shield them, only to stop in mid motion and stare. His hand, was no longer as he remembered it. Worn, scarred metal had been replaced by tanned human flesh.

His eyes moved to the little girl in front of him. A little girl who was no longer tiny. She let out a weak sob and threw her arms around him. To his surprise, he found he was no longer so big. Pushing the how and why aside, he wrapped his arms around Annabelle, trying to comfort her.

As he stared in dismay at his human and cannonless arms, he wondered just how in the name of Primus was he going to get them out of this...


End file.
